Red Tide
by Kanaloas Wrath
Summary: Jack is finally captured and sentenced to hang but something isn’t right with the pirate and it seems by night Jack is fighting to refuse a deal with the “devil”, but refusal wasn’t an option….
1. Default Chapter

Red Tide  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Summary: Jack is finally captured and sentenced to hang but something isn't right with the pirate and it seems by night Jack is fighting to refuse a deal with the "devil", but refusal wasn't an option..  
  
Disclaimer : I own nothing  
  
A/N : hey please R/R I don't mind constructive criticism and feel free to let me know of any grammar errors, hope you enjoy and let me know if I should continue.  
  
Jack didn't mind the comments of him being insane- he was used to it- in fact they kind of amused him. He didn't mind how tightly his hands were tied, the lack of food he had been fed, or even the state his clothes were in, blood stained as they were. But Captain Jack Sparrow was annoyed by one thing- they took his affects. Why the bloody hell did they always take his affects?! He grumbled mentally to himself. The sword he could understand, but did they really expect him to fight his way out of his cell with a compass that didn't point north and a bottle of rum? Jack knew he was kidding himself. It wasn't the affects that were bothering him, although he could have really used a bottle of rum about then. Jack's mind was using a good old defense mechanism it had picked up.. Think about something small so he could forget about the BIG problem. Jack gave himself a grim smile. It was just like him to do that, try and brush off the real problems, try and be carefree. "Maybe I am going insane." jack said quietly. And what was the big problem exactly, jack had to work to focus on it; he had spent the last week doing everything in his power to forget. Oh yes, jack thought darkly his crew was dead, he was imprisoned and bound for port Roayal, and for once in his life Jack didn't think he could get out of it, and even if he could he wasn't sure he wanted to, his crew was dead, and it was his fault, or so he thought, "DAMN YOU SAUL!" Jack screamed out, he didn't care if the guards heard him, for Jack Sparrow was in what was quite possibly the worst situation yet. Jack gave a dry laugh at the situation that soon turned into a coughing fit. And he had always thought himself lucky too..  
  
Jack groaned, as the ship docked in what he suspected was port roayal. Jacks eyes were glassy with fever, jack had been injured more times than he cared to recall but the experience of being sick was something quite new. Never having been seasick and having an unusually high tolerance for alcohol, Jack was fairly surprised to find how easily movement could cause him to spill the meager contents of his stomach onto the floor of the ship for the umpteenth time. The jarring and rough movements of his guards hauling him onto his feet were not appreciated by his stomach at all, and it chose to show its displeasure. Right on the guards polished black boots. All Jack could muster, as a defense was a weak half smile. Unfortunaly jacks charm did little to appease the guard and a knee was swiftly brought up to Jack's gut. Jack remained silent- he may be mad but he was no coward, he would not let them see him cave. He was captain jack sparrow after all, and no one broke, or took the fun out of the life of captain jack sparrow. Jack tried his best to straighten up and flashed one of his trademark smirks. Jack then proceeded to swagger down the ramp out of the ship- never mind what pace his guards were going. If he was going 2 jail he would do it in his own damn time. To the guards displeasure they could do little to quicken the pirates pace.  
  
Commodore Norrington had decided it was in his best interest to keep the capture of jack sparrow a secret until his trial. It was true that Norrington was not required to give the pirate a trial but.he felt obligated to. So he could prove to himself that jack sparrow truly deserved the fate that he was being sent to. Norrington straightened his jacket in an unconscious fashion and proceeded to order the guards that were supposed to be leading sparrow to the jail. Norrington had to stifle a laugh; it looked more to him that jack was leading the guards than the other way around. He wondered silently to himself if anyone could dampen the spirits of the captain, he silently corrected himself, of coarse not, last time they met the captain was smiling all the way to the gallows.`will he smile this time too? ` Norrington though morbidly to himself. Then, before his mind could wander farther, he proceeded to walk through the dusty streets to the governors to announce the captain's capture.  
  
Jack looked around the cell, not much had changed, it was dark for lack of windows, smelled of stale food and urine and to his dismay-arf still had the keys. Jack leaned up against a dirty wall and sighed softy to himself, it has been a while since he had the courage to sleep at night, Saul had taken care of that.with that last though jacks body could hold out no more and he drifted into a feverish sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Red Tide: Chapter 2  
  
Summary: Jack is finally captured and sentenced to hang but something isn't right with the pirate and it seems by night Jack is fighting to refuse a deal with the "devil", but refusal wasn't an option..  
  
Disclaimer : I own nothing  
  
A/N : hey please R/R I don't mind constructive criticism and feel free to let me know of any grammar errors, hope you enjoy and let me know if I should continue.  
  
Jack shook in an uncharaistic show of fear, he was back, Saul had found him again. A dark form landed silently on its feet after jumping down the stairs into the prison. Jack backed as far away from the cell door as was allowed. The figure walked slowly toward the door and spoke silkily at the pirate. " Aren't you glad to see me jack? It seems you have gotten yourself in quite the predicament since I left you..Have you reconsidered my offer?" the figures voice danced lazily around jacks ears and left a chill in the air around the cell. "Never Saul" jack spat. "If that is what you have decided little bird, although I think I need to remind you of what happened last time.and I do believe you still have something I can use to sway you.a certain blacksmith and his wife perhaps?" Jacks eyes widened in horror at the figures suggestion. "I'll let you think on that Sparrow, I'll be back this time tomorrow night, watch for me." Suddenly jack lunged for the bars. "BURN IN HELL SUAL!" he roared as he pulled a silver cross off his neck, bringing it down into the neck of his visitor. Or at least that was the plan. "Don't be a fool my little bird, " Saul taunted. Jacks hand was firmly in his grasp and he began to tighten his grip until the cross began to cut the pirates skin forcing jacks fingers to loosen their grip on the crucifix, dropping it into the dirt. Saul picked it up, its silvery surface dripping blood and reflecting a surreal color in the moonlight. "You thought this trinket could hurt me?" Saul cackled. Saul smiled wickedly and then brought the bloody cross up to his lips, licking off the crimson stain. Then in a sudden change of mood he growled and shoved the crucifix into jacks shoulder, showing a feral smile as the pirate doubled over in pain. "This time tomorrow night Sparrow" and with that last remark Saul backed into the shadows and disappeared.  
  
Norrington entered the prison before sunrise; he wanted to deliver the news of jack's trial date to the pirate personally. Upon entering the dank space he was surprised to hear whimpering in the direction of jacks cell, then as quickly as it came the whimpering gave way to silence. Norrington proceeded carefully and almost pulled back when he saw the pirate, he was curled in a ball, his face in his hands, but even in the dark Norrington could see the blood beginning to gather on the floor. Quickly Norrington un sheathed his sword and began looking around for the culprit, he searched every corner and tried his best to be silent, stilling his clinking affects. After an extensive search of the small prison found nothing he decided to check on Sparrows injuries. Norrington slowly opened the cell door then locked it behind himself. "Mr. Sparrow" Norrington addressed the pirate formally expecting to hear an immediate retort of "its CAPTIAN" but instead of the pirates usual correction he got only silence. Norrington decided to risk it and move closer, carefully he removing the pirate's hands from his face and searching for the source of the blood. It didn't take long for Norrington to notice the steadily growing stain on the captains shoulder. Sliding the fabric off one shoulder with un uncharistic acceptance from Jack, he was appalled to find a silver crucifix embedded in the pirates flesh. Quickly hiding his disgust he addressed Jack again. "Mr. Sparrow, did you do this to yourself?" Norrington was disappointed in the turn of events, with this new shred of evidence jack would be deemed mentally unfit to stand trial and Norrington would see him swing without one. Jacks response was so quiet that Norrington had to lean in to hear it properly. "Saul. god o god what am I going to do?..no commodore. .never, never me, it was Saul he he found me.o hell he found me." Norrington let out a frustrated sigh, as jack began to mutter obscenities. Sparrow was defiantly unfit to stand trial, his answer didn't even make sense- there was no one in the prison when he came in and there was only one way out.  
  
Will tensed immediately; he felt cold steel up against his throat, threatening to drain him of the life giving blood in his veins. "Turn 'round slowly" a raspy voice commanded. Will followed the order from his unknown assailant and was surprised to come face- to- face with a former ally.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Red Tide chapter 3  
  
A/N Thanx to people who reviewed, here it is sorry for the wait, Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Anna Maria hadn't physically changed dramatically in the past four years, her long raven locks still fell in messy waves down her back, her ebony skin glowed gold in the light of the smithy fire, and her calloused hands grasped the dagger as firmly as they ever had. But Anna Maria was not the same woman Will had met 4 years ago and he couldn't quite place why. her skin was discolored in patches on her arms, the result of severe burns will noticed and her eyes were cold, Will mused that even the fires reflection in their chocolate depths couldn't warm them. But it was not that that bothered him. "Anna? What are you doing?" Will questioned. "Follow'n orders" Anna Maria responded coldly. Will relaxed as Anna lessened the pressure of the knife on his throat, but she soon proceeded to bring the handle down on his head, his eyes widening with shock as he fell into darkness. "I'm sorry Will, following orders. my last orders, I hope ye can forgive me." Anna whispered out the words, and as she did her cold eyes glistened with a dampness that she hurriedly blinked away..  
  
Jack's thoughts were focused on only one thing: Saul. His shoulder throbbed rhythmically from the wound Saul had inflicted and the throbbing only added to his fury. Yet despite his blood lust Jack had never felt so utterly afraid. Saul would return the next night and Jack shook as he remembered Saul's proposition. a proposition that was becoming decidedly harder to refuse.  
  
It happened about 8th months ago; right after the Pearl had docked in Tortuga. The crew was spread amongst various taverns, letting the gold slip from their hands into the eager pockets of whores and bartenders. Jack himself was downing the last of his rum, looking sadly at the mug as the last drop slid slowly down the side, trickling into his mouth. Jack paid the bartender and turned to leave, he wanted to feel the deck slide under his feet and the salty air nip at his skin, and he didn't like spending too much time on dry land. Jack swaggered down toward the docks, smiling as he caught sight of the pearl. Jack was just about to signal cotton to lower the plank so he could bored when he heard a sound to his right. Jacks casually groped for his sword, caressing the hilt and waiting for another sound. Jack spun around and smirked as he heard the sound of metal against metal. His opponent was a tall man, dwarfing Jacks 5'8 frame. The man's skin was pale and his hair was tied back in a greasy mess of dark auburn, his eyes flashed a dull brown and his face sported a lazy grin. "Now, now sparrow, your awfully jumpy now aren't you? I have just come to give you a proposition." Jack didn't believe the bastard for a minute, people rarely wanted to just "talk" to Capt. Jack Sparrow. Jack took up a defensive stance and waited for the man to talk.  
  
Saul took his time, drawing out each syllable and watching in amusement as jacks body stiffened and his dark, yet shinning eyes, narrowed dangerously. "Yes sparrow, that's right little bird, for that is what you are, a little bird who is being stalked by a cat..I have been watching you, as I have others through the generations, yet you interest me and I have come to give you something I never gave the others." " I am offering immortality my dear little bird, the thing which men have searched in vain for, for generations." "But be warned Sparrow, you may not refuse me, and if you try." Saul leaned in closer and whispered out the words into sparrows ear, his breathe sending shivers down Jacks spine. "The sea around you will be soaked in blood and the morning tide will roll in on crimson waves."  
  
Jack shifted his feet slightly and in one fluid moment brought his blade to Saul's throat. "Tried the living dead thing mate, there's always a catch, and I don't think you are in any place to threaten me with any o' your red tide nonsense...""Saul" Saul said, his voice sliding from his lips like silk. "I want nothing to do with you offer Saul," jacks voice lowered threateningly, "savvy?" with that last word he shoved his sword downward into Saul's gut, and pushed his body into the sea. Jack then proceeded to call on cotton and leaped aboard the Pearl and headed to his cabin in his usual, swaggering fashion. Unaware of the dark form slowly dragging itself onto the dock.  
  
"Your choice Sparrow" Saul rasped out, as he hauled himself out of the water then slid quickly into the nearest side street, out of the bustling night life of Tortuga, and cutting into another mans life as he found his target. Saul relished in the ecstasy of death as blood slid slowly down his throat. Sparrow would come to him, out of desperation.. 


End file.
